The forebidden love
by LilyBea
Summary: A love fan fiction between Jenny lee , Alec , jimmy and old faces. Leaving Jenny to make some decisions about the future
1. The moped and the nuns

**Chapter 1**

Jenny was looking into the mirror and was adjusting loosened hair. Her lips where bright red, and her hair was pined together full of curls.

She anxiously waited in the entrance hall of nonnatus. Today was a very special day for Jenny and Alec as they had been seeing each other for a year.

Alec had planned to take Jenny out for a romantic meal and a night stroll across the moon lit fields, Jenny heard the horn of the moped and carefully walked down the stairs leading up to nonnatus house.

There stood Alec looking rather spiffing in a shirt and tie, as Jenny approached him , he gave her a little welcoming smile followed by her favourite flower which he soon tucked into her hair. Jenny looked up at him as he grabbed her waist and spun her around, she gracefully let out a little giggle and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Alec..." Jenny whispered "were being watched not only by Cynthia, Trixie and Jane but the nuns."

Alec grinned and looked up as he waved to everybody who was watching from their bedroom window, He then kissed Jenny firmly on the lips for everyone to see, "Alec they're still watching." Exclaimed jenny.

"Yes... I know they are , but when I'm with you I feel as though I'm in my own little world." Said Alec pressing another kiss on her lips.

"I could spend my whole night here with you jenny ,but we have a table booked for 7:00pm," Alec turned around and called out to the nuns "I will have her back for 11:00 sharp, leaving enough time for gossiping."


	2. The moon and the stars

As Jenny hoped onto the back of the moped , Alec lifted up the pedal and started the engine. "Alec... Where are we going?" Asked Jenny. "It's a surprise now my love, hold on tight."

Jenny held Alec around the waist as they gently speeded off. It was not long before they were making their way through all of the overcrowding flats and long lines of washing.

They finally arrived at a little restaurant that Alec booked for two.

Jenny and Alec were soon seated and had drinks delivered to the table, Alec leaned over a kissed Jenny on the cheek. "Jenny it's a very special evening as I'm sure you know we've been together a year." Said Alec "I just wanted to let you know, that I love you and I've never been so happier."

"I love you too" said Jenny "but we are getting rather funny looks from that couple every time we try and kiss." Whispered jenny. "Well they obviously don't know how irresistible you are." Replied Alec.

The moment was soon broken off by the waiter who was delivering their meals to the table.

Both meals were soon finished. Alec had requested for the bill as he had a time limit and another treat for Jenny.

"Alec what happened to dropping me off at 11:00 it's now 8:30." Asked Jenny. "Who said I'm dropping you off?" Said Alec "I've planned other things." Smiled Alec.

Alec switched off the moped and jumped over a wooden fence showing Jenny the way.

"Why are we here?"Asked Jenny

"Well the first night I met you we danced and sat on the roof top and watched the stars." Replied Alec. "I thought we could re-live that moment again."

Alec placed a blanket onto the grass and flattened it in order for Jenny to sit down. "It's rather cold." Exclaimed Jenny. "Here take my coat." Said Alec placing it over her shoulders and wrapping his arms around her.

They both laid back to look at the stars, Alec still had his arm around her

When he looked over towards her. Jenny could feel his pounding heart beat against hers, she looked over at Alec and they're eyes met.

Alec pushed her hair back behind her ears and leaned inwards. "Im the happiest man in the world ,Will you marry me Jennifer lee?"

Tears of joy filled her eyes and he gently wiped them away. "Yes..." Replied Jenny. Her eyes were still streaming with tears as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger. "Your going to make the most beautiful bride." Whispered Alec running kisses over her neck.

Soon after Jenny was fast asleep in Alec's arms, there was no other place she wanted to be. "Jenny... I'm sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, but the nuns want you home in precisely 21 minutes." Said Alec. Jenny looked up and laughed. "I suppose I won't get any sleep tonight as I'm sure the midwifes and nuns will want to know every little detail." Replied jenny.

Jenny and Alec walked hand in hand towards the moped. the engine was soon turned on and they were driving off into the moonlight.

As the couple drove up the drive way leading to nonnatus , they could still see lights on meaning everybody was waiting for Jenny's arrival. Jenny climbed off the back of the moped when Alec grabbed her and kissed her hand. "I love you jenny." Whispered Alec. "I love you too, thank you for a lovely evening." Replied Jenny.

As Jenny reached the doors of nonnatus she turned around and Alec blew her a kiss.


End file.
